


Baby, Those Sounds, I-

by annieeeckls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Mutual Pining, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, gagged, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: Tsukki always waits until he gets home before he tries to do anything with post-game excitements but seeing Kuroo after so long, he was not able to keep it to himself.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 117





	Baby, Those Sounds, I-

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my fave mutual: KuroTsuki, Belt.
> 
> This is how I rolled with it lol

Hinata was on the verge of tears, laughing on the floor and Tsukishima was not having it. No scratch that, he doesn’t know which was worse, Tangerine cackling like there’s no tomorrow, Kageyama who’s confused and lost or his best friend Yamaguchi who looks like he wasn’t even surprised at what he just blurted out. So the ever energy-conserver that he is, he just settled for kicking his shortest friend (*cue ergh blegh ughk noises from Tsukki’s head) in the shin to make him shut up. Hinata yelped in surprise, pouting at him for being a “meanie”.

“Ugh, this is why I never tell you anything.” Red faced, the blonde tried to crawl away from them thinking that he should’ve called Yachi instead. She’ll tease him for sure but not at this extent. But before he could ‘run’ away, Yamaguchi caught his feet, effectively trapping him there. He held him in a vice grip and when Tsukki turned, he wasn’t expecting the scary eyes of the other to stare at him as if looking through his soul. _‘Daichi-senpai and Enoshita-senpai taught him well, how troublesome.’_

“Where do you think you’re going Tsukki?”

He’s going to die, he knows it. While Kageyama’s still lost, not understanding what the heck was happening.

\- - - - - -- - - - - - - 

It all started like this… Purely unintentional, Tsukki will tell you he’s completely innocent. He mostly blames it on the adrenaline you know? Blood’s pumping after the game. The exhilaration of the win. It was the usual arousing feeling.

For other players at least, but never the Sendai Frog’s blocker. He usually can contain his excitement when he goes home, always stoic with his team until his back rests on the safe haven of his bed. Alone. That’s where shits go real. He won’t tell anyone - _of course because it’s his private life_ -, it’s just Yamaguchi knows him well (he keeps his mouth shut though, he just gives knowing glances every now and then) but the only way to get off the pressure that knotted itself in his gut was _that_. Fingers going in and out of his hole, pumping continuously, pressing that one area inside repeatedly. Oh he likes to lay on his back, spread his legs hanging in the air. He will thrust three digits hard, thinking it’s _him_ ; imagining that the fingers pinching his nipple were _his_ teeth. Images of that cocky face and the memory of his husky voice made his hole clamp tight as he torturously assaults that pleasure point inside. “Ha…ah…yeah…shi—t..!”

Coming down from his high, Tsukishima would wallow on his guilt. “Why does it have to be that guy? Tsk.”

That is why, the shock that shook his core upon seeing him after a long time was justifiable. It was right after one of their games, Kogane mentioned to him that someone was waiting for him by the vending machine. Still a bit euphoric from their win (opponent was hard to beat mind you), Tsukki did not think too much and just went there. It was probably just one of his Karasuno pals. Although he should’ve remembered that if it was them, they’d just come up to him and not ask any of his teammates for permission. So when he rounded the corner by the vending machine and seeing not four noisy people but a tall, probably a bit taller than himself, black haired guy wearing a crisp suit, Tsukki froze.

“Tsuki! Nice game earlier! Man, your blocks are amazing!”

His smile was cheeky as always. Toothy? More like fang-y grin like a chesire cat and it makes Tsukki’s heart beat fast. He feels the rush of blood coming to his face so to save himself from the embarrassment, he immediately turned as to hide the blush forming there.

“K-kuroo…senpai…wha-what are you doing here?” Ahh…stammering… so not in character for the blonde. But what can he do? He had been indulging himself at night, clearly seeing this man’s face whenever he closes his eyes and touch himself. Tsukki feels like he’s going to get found out, seeing as his body was thrumming from excitement _‘it’s from the game!’_

Kuroo laughed at the shyness of his kouhai. Teasing him was one of his favorite pastimes when they have summer training camps. The tsundere way of being rejected and wanted at the same time electrifies him. Evidently, everything was still the same as he sees the flushed face of the younger one. Kuroo was afraid that after not meeting Tsukishima for a long time, they’ll change. Maybe Tsuki will not let him tease him anymore. Maybe the blonde will outright reject him. Maybe the guy he’s been crushing on for years already has someone else. No matter what Kenma says that he knows there was none (he gets his info from his sugar baby Shouyo), Kuroo couldn’t help but be anxious.

“I can’t come and congratulate my cute kouhai? Come on, I won’t let the opportunity pass!”

“You have exactly let a lot of opportunities pass…”

And that struck a chord inside the older one. There was a light twinge in his heart upon hearing those words. Yes, Tsuki was right. _‘I did let them pass a lot.’_ And he was mad at himself for being afraid. Afraid that he might ruin the other. Thinking that he doesn’t deserve a guy like Tsukishima because he is an amazing person, unlike him who’s just a troublemaker outside being a captain of the volleyball team. He had been scolded by Kenma a lot of times but his stubbornness latching him to the idea that maybe he was not what Tsukishima wanted, chickened him out of confessing. Even after sleeping with him that one night before the camp ended years ago, he wasn’t able to be honest with the guy he pines for.

“I did, didn’t I? I’m sorry…” Kuroo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He doesn’t have any excuses really. After that fateful night, he just disappeared from Tsukki’s life. “If you would have me again…” he said.

Tsukki really wanted to talk. He needs his explanation you know? Why did Kuroo suddenly not talk to him after they had sex? Why did he treat him like he was invisible? Why are you here now?

So many questions he wants to ask but the insistent pulsing of his veins underneath his skin like there was fire licking him pushed Tsukki to shove Kuroo towards the comfort room by the vending machine. “Wah! Tsukki! If you’re that mad, we can always talk this out peacefully right?” The blonde player dragged the other inside an empty stall, slamming Kuroo on the door. “Shut up. I don’t want to talk right now. Later… we will talk later…”

“Oka--mmpgh!”

The press of Tsukki’s lips on him effectively shut him up as he was instructed to. The younger one was clutching his coat with trembling hands as he continues to glide his lips with him. It only took Kuroo a moment to respond. Hey, it was the man of his dreams kissing him desperately, who is he to turn it down? So with one hand, he cupped his cheeks, deepening the kiss more; his tongue darting out asking for entrance which was readily given to him with a low moan. His other hand snaked around Tsukki’s torso to hold his butt and press is heated groin towards him. He felt the hard member pressing, so Kuroo widened his legs and angled where both of their clothed crotches were touching. The shiver that shot up on Tsukki’s spine made him mewl between their mouths as he slowly grinds his hips to feel that overwhelming feeling he had been craving for years. “Yeah… you like that…huh?” Kuroo was only answered with another loud moan. “Aren’t you a bit, ugh, l-loud? We’re in a public..hah…restroom…”

Well it wasn’t only the Tsukki feeling it, because albeit the other was louder, the intense feeling inside eats Kuroo alive. _‘I’m going to cum just from this.’_

Without any further ado, time was not on their hands at that moment because someone might just get in there and catch them, Kuroo held both of the other’s arms to turn him and bend Tsukki towards the bowl. “You gotta be quiet babe, they’ll hear you outside.”

But his warning was ignored as the blonde just wailed out loud, “nnngh aaah! ahhnnn…Kuroo-!”, when his nipples were pinched under his shirt while his cock was being fondled though his pants. “Ahh ugh more.. shit..!”

“Dammit Tsuki, you need to be quiet!”

“S-sorry… hngg”

The teary eyed, red face of Tsukki melted Kuroo’s heart. It was so sexy and adorable he just wants to wreck him more and more and…then an idea formed in his mind. He proceeded to remove his belt and get out of his pants.

“Baby, I’m not sure you can keep those sounds in so let’s make sure they don’t get out okay?”

“Wha—mmpgh-!”

Leather belts are quite thick and the sound vibration will not get out easily from it right? So making Tsukki bite it between his teeth, locking the belt behind his head, is a sure way not get caught right?

Yes. But it surely made Kurro die. His soul left his body upon seeing the erotic imagery of teary eyed drooling Tsukishima with his hair mussed up, Sendai shirt up revealing his perky nips, and a very had leaking boner from all the stimulation earlier, which wasn’t that much compared to their first time.

“Damn fuck baby you’re so hot.”

Oh, and Kuroo still has a neck tie, it looked wonderful on Tsukki’s wrists tied up while Kuroo pounds into him.

\- - - - - -- - - - - - - 

“All I’m saying his, you could’ve waited until you get him home.”

The disappointed tone in Yamaguchi made Tsukishima want to crawl in a hole and _die._ Getting caught for having loud frisky sex in the public restroom of the gymnasium was the least thing he thought he would be in papers for. Well, he didn’t make it to the news per se, Kuroo was quite an influential man and his threats did its job with the media. Even so, Tsukishima was embarrassed. He did not get out of his room for days. He talks to his ahem… boyfriend every now and then but he just refuses to see anybody ever. If possible his whole life.

But his three f-f-friends ‘ew’ doesn’t have any self-awareness or whatnot, they just infiltrated his place like its theirs as usual.

“I—Well… It’s just…”

Tsukki found himself without an answer. He really couldn’t justify taking Kuroo in a stall and seduced him. His urges got the best of him okay?

Kageyama then snapped out his self-induced hard thinking to only speak the words that made Tsukki throw them out of the house while Hinata once again laughed so loud in his face and Yamaguchi sighed in defeat.

“Did it feel really good being gagged and tied up?”

Tsukishima will not tell them that Kuroo came over that night and reenacted what they did that stall, maybe more. This time he was not caught for being too loud. Thank goodness he took Yachi’s advice for sound proofing.


End file.
